Thunderstorm
by jakie804
Summary: Luke is home alone during a thunderstorm and guess what... he is terrified. Find out how he deals with it and what he feels. I DO NOT OWN JESSIE, DO NOT SUE ME PLZ! Also, I based this story on The Storm! written by LexaDixon, so check that out after you read this. I rated this T just in case I want to put something in that isn't exactly K. ENJOY!
1. Lukes Biggest Fear

**CHAPTER 1**

**Narrator: **It was a totally nice day, Luke was left home alone because Jessie, Bertram, and Ravi were at some play center, Zuri was at a slumber party, and Emma was at a "fantabulous" fashion show then staying the night at a friends. But then it started to rain...

**Luke's P.O.V.**

Rain great. (sarcasm)

**Narrator:** Luke was fine with rain, I mean who's scared of rain? That would just be stupid. But then there was a flash and a boom...

**Luke's P.O.V.**

That wasn't thunder was it? ***thunder* **Oh Crap. I ran to my room and locked the door. Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap. ***boom* **I crawled under my bed and covered my ears.

Please stop, Please STOP! Memories came back that I didn't want to come back. The thunder boomed louder, and I hate to admit it but I started to cry.

I cried and cried and cried until I heard a huge boom and the lights flicked off. Dammit! F**king storm! I tried to stay there and ignore the darkness but it was IMPOSSIBLE.

So, I eventually had to crawl out from under my bed and get some candles.

I grabbed Kenny the Koala and slowly pushed open the door. The hallway was pitch dark except for some shadows from the window.

When I started to go down the stairs I heard thunder and crouched on the floor, crying again and squeezing Kenny.


	2. Memories

**CHAPTER 2**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

I slowly scooted down the stairs and crawled into the kitchen. If we had any candles they would be in the kitchen, right?

My phone buzzed and I saw a text from Jessie that read ***Storm too bad staying at hotel see you in the morning.***

Great. I am home alone ALL NIGHT. That is Just what I need.

Now I wish I had told Jessie I am scared of thunder. That's right no one knows I hate thunder, don't ask me how they didn't figure it out.

I looked through every cabinet but there wasn't one candle. Now what?

I turned on my phone to see a little better and realized I only had 2% battery. I turned it back off. Who knows, I might need it later.

***thunder* **Ah! My knees buckle and I fell to the floor. Don't cry, don't cry, I'm crying.

The memories flood back. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled a little to loud. Stop making me remember, don't think about it, DO NOT THINK ABOUT IT!


	3. Luke Has Some Problems

**Luke: **Regular Font **Inner Voice**: **Bold ?**: _Italics_

**CHAPTER 3**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'm fine, I am completely fine. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

***thunder* **I am totally not fine! I grabbed Kenny and ran to the couch. I curled up into a ball and started crying (again).

Don't think about it, I am fine.

I sat up on the couch, and wiped my eyes. Stop being a baby Luke. Thunder isn't scary. **But, you have a reason for being scared. **No I don't. **You** **know you do!** I do not! I slammed my fist on the coffee table. **Don't deny it!** I am not denying anything!_Luuuuke! _Stop it. _Luuuke! _She isn't here. _Luke! Help Me! _I can't. _You can try._ You aren't real! _You keep saying that, Luke. But it isn't true. _YES it is! _You can't ignore me Luke, you will never be able to get rid of me. I am a part of you. _Not anymore. **She's there Luke.** _I'm here Luke. _STOP! _I will always be with you. I will always be apart of you. I will always be here! I love you! _"STOP IT!" I screamed into the darkness.


	4. More Mind Stuff

**Inner Voice and ? Together: ****_Bold and Italics_**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

Usually I can ignore these stupid voices but while there is a thunderstorm, not so easy. _Luke!_ Sometimes they really get annoying. **Luke! **But right now I really just need to stay calm. _**Luke! **_Shut up, will ya!

***thunder* "**Why, why, why?" I said as I cried more.

_Save me Luke! _**You can do it Luke! **I CAN'T! _**Luuuuke! **__It was a night like this... _NO! **And you were away... **STOP IT! _**You must remember!**_

I guess I should just focus on- ***thunder* **never mind. *sob* Well I should just find something to do to pass the time I guess so I don't have to- _**Listen to us? **_I really hate you guys.

I guess I could watch TV. Oh yeah... no power. **Just like that night.** If you don't shut up I will give myself brain damage! That always works.

***thunder* **Crap! I grabbed Kenny and buried my face in the couch cushion. I could tell this was going to be a long night.


	5. Awesome Ending

**CHAPTER 5**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

_It won't be a long night Luke. _**We will keep you company.** I don't need company. _**Yes you do!**_ Well not from you two I don't! _Are you sure Luke? _… _Are you absolutely sure of that? _… Yes. **It took you long enough. I'm not convinced. **_Neither am I. Listen Luke. You just need to lis-_

No, you listen. I can't go through this again. _Or can you? _um..._**JUST LISTEN!**_

_That night remember... _I wish I didn't. **The night that you were away. **_**A storm like this!**_

***thunder* **AHHHH! I started to cry and cry again. I could go through this any other time but not now. "Not now guys please" _**YES NOW! **__You were at a friends..._**And a storm flooded the street...**And I had to stay the night. _**Right! **_**And your dad... **_Was a jerk! __**To say at least! **_**An Abusive, **_Alcoholic, __**Smoker**_**, **_**That Beat you **__and Me!_

_Say my name Luke! _No... _Luke Please!_ Never again. _Say it, you must! _Liz... _That is __Not__my name. _Your name is Elizabeth Marie Webster. _Exactly. _**And your father always beat you when you protected your sister. **_Me! _Liz! _Yes, and you were not there._

"It can't go through this again." I run up to my room and hide under the bed with my ears covered.

_You can't run Luuuuke. You weren't there to protect me. _I wanted to be, Lizzy please. **You weren't there and she died! **

I love you Lizzy. _I love you too Lukey. Goodbye, Luke!_**See ya Luke.**

I gotout from under the bed and looked around.

***thunder* **I wasn't scared anymore. It was a miracle!

Goodbye Lizzy, I miss you.


	6. Skip the Ending!

**So, some people didn't like the ending to the story. Sorry! I decided to keep going so you can just ignore the other chapter 5. I got some inspiration from a message from EleKat. Luv ya. Really Sorry Guys, this is my first story and I was kinda stuck.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

I was lying on the couch crying when all of a sudden I had a thought.

Maybe Tony will know when the power will come back on. I slowly made my way to the intercom.

"H-Hello? Tony?" "Hey, Who is this?" There sounded like there was a lot of people in the background. "This is Luke!" "Uh, Luke I'm really busy right now so..." "Tony? Can you-" What am I supposed to say? Can you watch me until Jessie comes home? That sounds so stupid! "Luke, are you there? I'm really busy." "Great! I mean I could come help you." "Sure, I really need it."

I pressed the elevator button and waited. **You idiot, there's no power! **Oh, yeah.

I slowly opened the door to the stairs and looked down. It looked REALLY dark. I decided I might need Kenny. I grabbed him and started to descend down the stairs.

It was pitch black. Now, was a good time to use my phone. I took one stair at a time. Now I wish we weren't at the top of the building.

***thunder* **I dropped my phone, and fell to the ground. At least this time I wasn't crying.


	7. Stairs and Tony

**CHAPTER 6**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

Idiot! Why did I drop my phone?!

I held the power button. Please Work! **Of course it doesn't work! **Why doesn't it work? **'Cause you dropped it on stone stairs.**

Now I was crying. Why does this happen to me?! I walked down the stairs faster than before but of course...

***boom* **My knees buckled and I was on the floor crying. **How many times have you done that today? **_Seriously! _Sh-shut Up!

After about 5 minutes I finally got to the bottom of the stairwell. I took a deep breath to collect myself and opened the door.

When Tony said he needed help he wasn't kidding! A mob of people were at his desk yelling questions at him.

He waved me over and I fought through the mob of people to get behind his desk.

"So, what do you want me to do?" **He wants you to yell at these people that he doesn't know the answers to their questions. **"I want you to help me tell these people I don't know the answers to their questions."

Even during a thunderstorm I am smooth.

***thunder* **AH! I might have spoken to soon. I crawled under his desk and continued to cry.

"Luke, what are you doing? I need your help!"

"No-nothing."


	8. Talking to Mom

**If you guys want to see more of this story give me some more ideas.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

In the dim light Tony apparently couldn't see that I was crying.

I crawled back out from under the desk and started yelling at people until Tony asked me...

"Hey Luke, weren't you going to ask me something on the intercom?" (If you remember he said "Tony? Can you-")

Uh... I was going to ask if I could... Uh... use your phone?

"Sure!" Tony answered. "Thanks..." I guess.

Then I had a totally brilliant idea. I could call mom and dad! They have to be coming home soon anyway!

"Tony could I get the number for-" ***thunder* "**Never mind! Bye!"

I ran back into the stairwell and sat on the floor. I took a lot of deep breaths.

Now I had to go all the way upstairs to get Mom and Dads phone number.

I slowly walked up the stairs back into our penthouse.

I grabbed the address book and sat down next to the terrace to read it. (He could see it from the light of the moon.)

I dialed the number for Mom's cell phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" "Mom? When are you and Dad coming home?" "The streets are too flooded honey, and were really busy. We had to stay at a hotel for the night. Tell Jessie, will you?" "But, Mom..." "Bye!" ***dial tone***


	9. Poor Luke!

**I really have no plan for this chapter so if it's terrible, suggest something better to write on.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

"Mom...?" I started crying. For once I actually admit I want my mom.

I decided to just go to bed. I mean what is the worst that could happen? I mean I already am alone in the dark during a storm crying for like the millionth time. **More like billionth.**

Actually I was kinda starting to get a thirst headache. _I wonder why..._**Maybe it's because you've been crying for hours!**

I walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. And of course when I started to drink...

***thunder* *crash***I dropped the glass and started to choke on the water.

I guess I can deal with that in the morning, I thought as I looked at the broken glass on the kitchen floor. Or Jessie could.

I walked out of the kitchen and decided to just go to bed as I said originally.

When I was at the very top of the stairs the thunder crashed.

I fell down the stairs until I caught myself. **Klutz! **I held my knee. OW! That's a really bad rug burn! I think it might be bleeding.


	10. The character you all forgot about!

**CHAPTER 9**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

Yep it's bleeding. I walked into the bathroom to find a bandage.

Then I hear a strange noise through the wall. I couldn't quite make it out though.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the upstairs hallway.

I put my ear to the door and I could tell the sound was coming from in there.

I slowly opened the door and a bad smell came out. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

I turned on Tony's phone to see better. I looked around the room and realized I was in Ravi's Bedroom.

Then it hit me. DUH! The noise I heard was Mrs. Kipling.

I wonder what's wrong with him.

***thunder * **AH! Then Mrs. Kipling made that weird lizard sound. Is it possible for an animal to be scared of thunder as much as I am? **Of course you idiot!**


	11. Things are Looking Better!

**Sorry for not posting in a long time I have been busy and out of ideas.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

Well, I'm not sure being in the same room as a giant angry lizard is a great idea._ Neither is leaving it Ravi would be so mad. _Who cares I'm outta here!

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

Oh yeah, bandage. I went back into the bathroom started sorting through the drawers.

One of the drawers had a flashlight in it! Wow! Why is the only flashlight we have in the bathroom?

Delighted I clicked the button on the flashlight. Huh? Nothing happened. Aww it's broken! **Check the batteries. **I opened the battery compartment. Why are they all old and crusty? **They're corroded idiot.**

Caroded? Whats that? **It means you need new batteries. **Oh.

There is probably batteries in one of these drawers somewhere.

***thunder* **Never mind! I dropped to the floor covering my eyes.

I stood back up and continued looking for batteries. I didn't find any but I did find a bandage.

I washed off my knee and put the bandage on. Things are starting to look better!

Now were could batteries be? _In the kitchen?_ Good idea.

I carefully walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I stared down on the broken glass. Yeah, I'll still clean that up later. I started searching through the drawers and eventually found two batteries.

Yes! I put them in and turned the flashlight on. Still, nothing happened. **Batteries go other way idiot. **I knew that. I turned the batteries around and turned it on.

God I hope this works...

**Comment on what you want next and favorite this story.**


End file.
